The Thing That puts Creepy in Creepypasta: Virus 494
by The Critic's Realm
Summary: Do you know about the game Slender? Do you know why he stalks you in the game? Do you know why he appears more often whenever you get another page? Well, it's certainly not in the programming...


Spying Cookies...a Creepypasta fanfic...

2/27/2014

_This is the file of Astor Billing the Scientist Rookie in the Department of Technology and Machinery. Read at your own risk._

Do you know about those little cookies that follow you around when you are on the internet? The ones who spy on everything you do? Well, most of them are from the government except for one, Virus 49;4.

Virus 49;4 is a classified little virus that almost no one knows about. All of it's data was stored inside Fort Knox, along with the Virus itself. Its' creator discovered it by accident as he was trying to find a way to spy on other countries using the internet. Dabbing one cookie with another (we may not give out which two cookies were mixed together due to rules and regulations) wasn't such a good idea because it created an unholy beast that spied on everyone and everything using online games as a source. It goes on the most popular videogames such as Slender.

Here is a file I found under the Slender game:

12/03/2011

_Name and position classified due to request from author._

_Head Scientist_

Virus 49;4 was found a few weeks ago on a popular videogame called Slender. It seemed to inhabit the "Slenderman" as it watched the player dance around trying to find the pages to defeat the game. My fellow scientists and I suspect that it kept on playing the game because it could watch the player from a distance instead of always reaching out to confront the player like most of the other horror games. It seems to like horror since it has taken over most of the popular horror games that were published in the 21st century and has become the main "monster" in each game. With the number of horror games out there, it will only permit us to see it in the Slender game.

It left tiny traces (number codes) in every video game it visited, so we could easily track it in most of the games. We had to really use our brain power in a couple of other games since it had tried to erase it's tracks for an unknown reason.

Even though we had that setback, we have found enough information about it to know that it's a major threat.

First off, it has artificial intelligence as well as human-like intelligence. From what we know, it doesn't have many emotions as it kills off the player in each horror game, but it seems to have some sort of anger as you collect more pages in the Slender game. Whenever you gain a page, the "Slenderman" appears more often in an attempt to stop you, showing you that it has some sort of temper when someone is winning. We have all concluded that this monster MUST have some sadistic satisfaction when it kills off a player because of these theories that the virus has proved multiple times:

1) It might be inhabiting the horror games just for the joy of killing off players

2) It becomes angrier when you start to win the game

Instead of following the player while making sounds, it has made a strategy of being silent while stalking and appearing right behind them when it's desperate. It seems to learn from different players' actions and mold them all together in an attempt to use it against them, but it must stay the same occaisionally to not draw attention to itself and the game.

We have looked at all the famous players on YouTube and other videos who have played the game and almost all of them have the same version of Virus 49;4, but that version had become so popular that it has been declared "normal" to see the infected version of the game. It's spreading throughout the gaming world.

Second, it has infected some of our researchers' computers. It acted like the Nimda virus as it had multiple ways of infecting the computer. It could multiply into a hundred copies of itself in an hour before we stopped it. We had sent a combat virus that ate all the duplicates and then duplicated itself whenever it ate one. Virus 49;4 stopped duplicating itself quickly, hiding the remaining duplicates inside the games.

Unfortunately, our combat virus couldn't upload itself into the games. We could not add a feature allowing them to enter the games because it's meant to shred the virus and the virus has molded into all the games it has chosen to inhabit. It would shred up almost every horror game online, causing an uproar of protests in the players. We would be forced to stop, so that was out of the question.

Once it infects a computer, it causes most frequently used items to malfunction. Paint, Microsoft Word, you name it, it makes it malfunction. It seems to play with the owner as it allows the software to work for a day and then arruptly stop when the owner is working on something important. Seeing an angry face apparently makes it "chuckle." It tampers with files, sometimes making them disappear and reappear in a completely different category (File about the History of America in the Photo album, Photos of puppies in the Document section, etc.). It causes blue screens and allows different viruses to enter the computer.

It's other sense of humor is shown when it makes a frequent amount of pop-ups appear. Even the pop-up blocker won't stop it from having it's fun.

When it TAKES OVER a computer, it can do whatever it wants no matter what you do. This rarely happens and when it does, it only happens when someone downloads a Slender game with one of the viruses who started it all. So far, we've only have 1 scientist that has had this type. The first symptom of having a Totalitarion Virus 49;4 is when the figure of "Slenderman" in the game Slender changes it's features.

Instead of the usual blank face, it has two plus signs where the eyes are supposed to be and a thin, black smile. "Slenderman's" suit becomes purple with white numbers printed all over the suit. It's long arms become shorter while it's legs increase in size, making the "Slenderman" tower over the player. In this version, the player can collect all the pages, but all of them say the same thing; "The willow does not drink from the earth, but from the water." It is written in a red ink that we predict is blood.

It kills the player immediatly after the player collects the last page. Instead of the static and white face flashing across the screen, the screen becomes black and is splashed in red streaks, covering the screen in crimson as a mad/gleeful cackling is heard in the backround. The game can't ever be played again after the ending.

Finally, it is spreading. As I told you, it can not duplicate anymore, but it can travel from game to game as each person deletes it for some random reason. When they delete the game, a small chunk of the virus stays in the computer and starts to tamper with the computer's settings. We are not sure what it tampers with yet, but we do know that it still infects the computer, even though we doubt it could ever take over since it's only a "chip off the old block."

We are warning anyone and everyone who reads this to inform the personnel of the Technical Bureau if you see anyone who has this type virus.

Bureau of Technology and Machinery.

This is just the top of the stack. I've researched more into this and I have found out that this Virus 49;4 plans to conquer the world using technology. I know it seems (very) cliché, but it seems that this virus is succeeding, killing off anyone who stands in the way.

It spreads itself throughout the house using the outlet and connects to any nearby technology.

Then, it waits for someone else to walk in front of it's target and kill the target and blaming the other person. The other people deem him or her "insane," but my colleagues know the truth.

The worst thing about this job is that we can't tell anyone the truth. We have to watch innocent people go to an asylum or prison so we can stop the suspicion being directed toward us.

The worst thing about this job is that we are haunted by Virus 49;4 forever... we can never, EVER stop looking for a way to stop this madness...

_"The willow does not drink from the earth, but from the water..."_

Like? Hate? Pease review!

I do NOT own the game Slender, Slenderman, Microsoft Word, the Nimda virus, and Youtube!


End file.
